


Run

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Dark Past, Drabble, During Canon, Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Gen, Halloween, Hatred, Internal Conflict, Killing, Madness, No Incest, Obsession, On the Run, One Shot, Other, Possessive Behavior, Revenge, Short One Shot, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 13:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Retribution would be swift, as it was brutal.





	Run

He never stood a chance. There was nothing and no one that could stop what power Illumi held over hid dear brother.

The Zoldyck family always burned those who were their targets: those who wronged them, those they love, and everyone in between.

Illumi saw all of this in his dear Killua, as he should. Killua could kick, bite, and scream all he wanted. Illumi knew what was best for him. Retribution would be swift, as it was brutal. He couldn't control him anymore, so instead he embraced the darkness, to beguile his dear brother once more.

Killua, whose heart with the most potential for darkness, was long gone, that such goodness and light replaced it entirely. It was a sacrifice born of love that led him there, but the result was just the same. Now he held vengeance and fury for anyone other than his loved ones.

Illumi gave up his humanity; it was only a matter of time before Killua would let it swallow him whole.

And Killua would run. But Illumi would always curse the world what it had done to them.


End file.
